Sometimes There's Something More
by randomgirloutthere110
Summary: James is known as a heartbreaker. Taking girls, giving them a good snog, then leaving them. But what happens when a girl notices something more to James. Will their past pulled them apart, or will the discovery give them a bond that is invincible? DISCONTINUED
1. Look Beyond the Shell

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is another James Sirius Potter story. :)**

* * *

"I am pretty confident that Professor Binns should quit talking for the rest of his immortal ghost life or he is going to kill all of us, students." Fred laughed as James and him walked out of their History of Magic class. They more of strutted down the corridor heading toward the Great Hall for dinner.

"I, James Sirius Potter, second that statement." James raised his right hand as if he were swearing that what he said was true. He then placed his hand over his heart and stopped walking for just long enough to say, "Or else I believe I will be the first victim." James pretended to be dead.

"James? James? Oh my goodness, my cousin just died!" Fred yelled out in panic. "Help! Help! Professor Binns has successfully murdered my cousin. He was like the sibling I wanted but sadly, instead, I was cruelly given Roxanne. Oh someone help me!" Fred cried out as if James was actually dead.

"I don't see a single problem with the death of James. Actually, I find the world a better place and I don't have a shadow every second of my life." An unexpected voice said as the figure walked up behind the pair of boys.

"Teddy!" Theodore Lupin smirked as the fourteen-year-old boys called out for him in glee.

"The one and only." The older boy bowed cockily. Teddy was the older brother James never had. He was practically family. He was Harry's Godson and lived with the Potters most of the time. No one minded, of course, for everyone truly loved Teddy. He was all the had left of Remus and Tonks. They were two victims of the war who would never be forgotten.

"What are you doing here?" asked James curiously.

"Ah, just doing a few things here and there. Mostly checking up on people praying they be up to good thing instead of bad. You know me, I do what I can." Teddy shrugged angel-like.

James rolled his brown eyes, "Dad's here again, isn't he?" He stopped walking and looked at Teddy. He continued, "Don't lie to me. I know you come every time Dad does so you can help talk about the war. So you can be an example of why war is bad. You're an orphan and all that-"

Fred covered James's mouth and shot a glare at him. "We'll be right back Teddy." Fred pulled James away before sorrowful Teddy could say anything. Fred pushed James against a wall and took his hand off his mouth.

"What the heck James? Could you be anymore inconsiderate? Look at Teddy-" Fred pointed at the twenty-year-old. He was looking at the ground. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking about. "You know the topic about his parents are hard for him. You should know more than anyone."

"Well, excuse me Freddie. I didn't know you were becoming a girl." James laughed. "Why didn't I get the memo my dear friend? Since when did you care about other people's feelings?" James tilted his head to the side before gasping. "Damn. Hailey got to you man! She got to you!"

"Oh shut it, James. That's not the point!" Fred shouted. "The point is that you are being inconsiderate and you don't give a-"

"What else is new?" Dominique asked as she walked up next to the two boys. "Fred you are actually surprised about this? I'm not. My God, James is the worst." James puffed his chest out proudly. "And that's not a good thing James!"

"Yeah it is! I mean, c'mon, you know my toolness is a major factor in the ladies." James announced proudly. He then winked at another student walking up the hall. She nervously waved back and grinned. "See."

Dominique rolled her blue eyes, "Or maybe you're father has something to do with girls drooling over you like lost puppies! You look identical to him except you have your Mum's eyes and everything."

"You're lucky I have enough manners not to hit you. It's not right." James murmured under his breath. "Just shut up, Dominique. No one wanted you in this fuc-"

"You better not be saying what I think you are about to say James Sirus." Harry Potter. Yes, the Harry Potter said as he strolled up the corridor. He cautiously looked down into his oldest son's eyes. "We don't want another incident like we had over break now do we?"

"No." said James disgustedly. "Why are you here? You usually only come in the months leading up the stupid battle."

"You mean the battle that made it so that you are alive today?" Dominique popped in.

"Like I mentioned before Dominique, no one asked you!" James yelled.

"You would of known if you would of came to your Defense Against the Dark Arts class today. Did you just feel like skipping or was there a problem with your memory that you had it? As I talked to your Professor this isn't the first time either." Harry stated loud enough that fellow peers of James stopped to watch the scene in front of them.

James groaned, "Not now Dad, people are staring."

"You never cared about people staring before. You finally get your spot-"

"Dominique, I advise you to end where you are at and leave." Harry said calmly. "I don't think you want to hear this next part of the conversation. You too, Fred. You leave with Dominique." Harry said. "I am very surprised that you would be acting of this nature as well, Dom, you are usually very mannered."

"Your son can explain that one. I have two words to help him reminisce, Meredith Jones." Dominique stuck her nose in the air before she scurried off to catch up with her friends. She didn't leave however, before slapping James in the face with her perfect blond hair.

"Catch you later dude. Um, have fun with this." Fred patted James on the back before rushing off to talk to Teddy more.

"Who's Meredith Jones?" James looked down shamefully.

"James, you will answer me. Don't make this worse than it is. Just tell me and it will all be over with. Honestly out of all you kids, you are the only one to insist on keeping things from your mother and me. Just spill and I won't get mad." Harry said truthfully. The Potters all had a rather tight bond with each other. They told each other everything. James found no point in it though. He found that some things like Melanie Jones, was best-kept quiet.

"If I tell you… Can we go somewhere private? I don't appreciate my fellow peers listening in." James glared at some students who were watching the father and son. The students' faces blushed dark scarlet and they scurried off in many directions. James sighed and leant against the wall.

"Okay, that sounds fine to me, but I want the truth James. Don't think I don't know if you are lying or not. I raised you." Warned Harry as he led James into a deserted classroom. Harry sat in a chair as James sat on a desk. "Start speaking."

"First off, I didn't mean the thing I said about the Battle. It wasn't true. I was only annoyed with Fred and Dominique. They were accusing me of being inconsiderate to Teddy and everyone else." James muttered honestly.

"You can't blame them, Jay, you are rather obnoxious and self-"

"I got it Dad." James grumped. "Anyway, to the main reason-"

"Meredith Jones?" asked Harry with an eyebrow raised.

James sighed and gave a small nod, "I may of snogged her a bit- okay a lot- and um, well, lead her own to think I liked her. I mean, I didn't know she thought that, but apparently, if you snog a girl it usually means you like them. I never heard of that, but I guess its true, well according to Rose at least. Back to the main topic, well the next day she caught me snogging Rachel Faith, and went all how-could-you on me and I didn't know that she felt the way she did. All I knew when I kissed her was that she was hot that she wanted to snog me. I didn't know she felt anything for me. I mean, if I did-"

"James."

"I wouldn't have done it. The reason that it got Dominique pis- I mean angry- yeah, angry was that Meredith just so happened to be her best friend. Really, it honestly isn't a big deal, if you think about it." James finished with an innocent grin.

James learned from the past that telling the truth was the best way because if he lied he always got caught. His parents could see right through him. It was crazy how they could. Every since he was a little boy they could, well mostly. He could get away with making Albus clean and eat his veggies for him. Older siblings were supposed to do those things to younger ones though, right?

James peered up at Harry. Harry shook his head and bit his lip trying to think of a way to respond. James had gone to a new level of cruelness. No one else in the family was like this, well Fred was, but since he had been dating his girlfriend he had gotten better. James was inconsiderate and self-centered even when he had a girlfriend. Ever since when he was thirteen and Jennifer Bones came into his life and distoryed him at the end of six months.

"James why do you insist on hurting other people?" Harry asked curiously. James looked up at his father and shrugged.

"I don't insist on hurting them, I just do."

"Oh, my bad, how could I of said that. Maybe because you are even like this to your mother and I. We try to do whatever we can for you and you somehow upset us everytime. James, what has gotten into you this past year?" Harry interrogated.

James shrugged, "Dunno. I just do."

"James, I don't have time for this. You and I both know this isn't you, so stop acting like it is. I know you are a very caring person James. You have always been. I remember when you were younger and you insisted on giving money to the homeless. You were like that until just recently and I will find out why and I will have you changed back." Harry commanded.

"Oh, I am so scared Dad." James said sarcastically. "Haven't you ever heard of once a person change they never come back? I'm not changing back. I am a lot happier now."

"Well guess what, no one else is my son. Now please be on your best behavior, try your best, and don't let me ever hear about you snogging a girl just for fun. Got it?" Harry asked sternly.

"Yeah, yeah Pops." James laughed.

"James, I am warning you."

"Okay, okay. I'll cut it out, okay? Can I go eat now?" James asked. He looked up at Harry with a look that made Harry sure he had gotten the message. Harry nodded and placed a hand on James's shoulder.

"You aren't a bad person James. I want you to know that." Harry then nodded again before saying, "Go a head and eat, I have to go talk to Professor MaGonagal anyway. Your Mum, you, and me will have a talk during holiday break though. Don't think I won't forget about this."  
"Yes Dad. I'll see you guys then I guess." James said before hugging Harrry. He wasn't made of complete evil. He had good in him too, amazingly.

"I love you Jay." Harry said hugging James back.

"Love you too, Dad. I'm going to eat now though. See you!" James hollered as he broke the hug and ran out of the classroom towards the Great Hall. He was fifteen minutes late for dinner. How wonderful that was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Great Hall was remarkably stunning. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the winter sly outside Puffs of white clouds were smashed together and they produced tiny snowflakes that vanished before hitting a single person. Besides the winter appearance, the area of the Hall was toasty as Professors and students all ate their meal. They had millions of choices to chose from whether they wanted a slice of Pumpkin Pie or maybe they preferred chicken or perhaps, in the Scamander's case, pudding. There was everything one could desire that was of the food selection. This surprised many. Most of the time feasts like this only accord at starts and end of terms. No one complained though. If this was what they received they took it merrily.

"Yeah, he is completely toast Diffy. Uncle Harry is probably having James beheaded at this very moment." Dominique giggled as she brushed her blond hair seductively for a couple of guys. Being one half veela came in handy.

"Peachy, because he deserves to die, painfully. Worst part of everything is he never even apologized to me. I deserve better than that piece of trash." Meredith stated as she ate some pie.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but truthfully you two are overrating." Roxy rolled her brown eyes. "I mean, its James, did you honestly expect better of him? If you did you deserve what you got." Roxanne was never one to put up with drama. She rather ended it. Sitting next to two Drama Queens didn't do her well.

"You have no idea how it feels to be heartbroken. You have no right to speak about this subject. You are too- you, "Meredith made a grossed out face before continuing, "to get a boyfriend anyway, so everyone knows you have no right to speak." She then pouted as she placed more make-up on her face.

"First off, you guys look like life-sized Barbie. Secondly, I have never got heartbroken because I don't find the need to have a man in my life. They only cause trouble and get in my way, really." Roxanne plainly stated to the Barbie-like clones. She shrugged as she watched Meredith's eyes squint into a glare aiming straight at her. Roxanne flashed an innocent smile and the other girls rolled their eyes.

"Boys only cause distraction to our school work as well. It is proven that girls with boyfriends score lower than single women. Boys also pressure you into no good things. I can take it that you understand what I mean." Molly added in with a know-it-all attitude.

"She is worse than Rose." Dominique whispered to Meredith. Meredith rolled her eyes in a way to say _I know. Can they get anymore annoying and nerdy? _

"Ugh. Both of you guys know nothing. One of you is a troll and the other is a nerd. You two couldn't get boys if you had too." Meredith smirked as she ran her hair through her velvet blond hair.

"Oh that's it. I've had enough. You'll pay for that one you no good, filthy little rodent! All you are is a premature Barbie and you are disgusting. Just because you have blond hair and blue eyes doesn't mean you are prefect. If only you knew what others say about you!" Roxy lost it. After she got that off her chest, she sympathetically glanced at Dominique. "I'm sorry, but I hate Meredith."

"I can hear you, you know."

"And I don't freaking care." Roxanne shot back.

"It's fine Roxy, just calm down please. And Diffy, quit being a prat-"

"Dom, you are just as bad as she is." Roxy said with a glare. "So don't even start."

"Oh shut-"

"Meredith, I am sorry for hurting you." James was standing next to Meredith as the fight between girl's clamed down. Mere glared at him and shoved her hand in his face as to say _whatever_. James looked the floor knowing he didn't deserve to be forgiven. Being a tool had its downer points to it.

"Whatever James, I don't have time for this." Meredith suddenly froze when what he had just said finally hit her. She turned back to James with tear-struck eyes. He hardly ever apologized to anyone. "Oh James!" She cried.

James was bewildered. He had no clue what to do. He was never good with crying people. If he had kwon she was going to act like that than he wouldn't of apologized to her. He would have just shrugged it off. "Um, yeah, so, like, well, I-I'm just going to sit down over hear, yeah, well bye." As he walked away from the crying girl, he smirked to himself. _Kind act of the day… check. I apologized. Go James! Heck yeah! I am awesome. Psh, I rock. _

He finally got to eat after he sat between Fred and Louis. They all crammed food down their throats as Rose looked at them. She was obliviously disgusted. Lily chatted with Albus as if nothing was going on and Hugo listened into her tale commenting every once in a while.

"Do you guys chew or do you just swallow everything whole?" Rose wandered curiously.

"Depends on what we are eating." Louis replied with a mouth full.

"Ewe." Rose cried.

"Is this any better?" James asked as he opened his mouth up so Rose could see all the food in it.

"Ewe! Ewe! Shut your mouth now!" She slapped James's arm lightly.

James laughed and shook his head. He left his mouth open and stuffed it in Rose's face. Rose jumped out of her seat. Lily and Albus ended their conversation and watched Rose. They both cracked up. Hugo silently watched. He wasn't one to show emotions. He was rather weird according to James.

"Rose if you continue acting like it bugs you then they won't quit. Act like it doesn't bother you." Lily smiled. Her face was turning red from laughter. Albus and Hugo joined in the torment Rose action. Both began chewing obnoxiously and disgustingly. Rose slapped them all in the forearms.

"You guys are jerks, you know that?" She shot at them.

"Not the first time I've been called that." James laughed.

"Ugh. Just leave me alone, honestly." Rose collected her things and got up from the table. She strutted out of the Hall. All the Weasley Clan was laughing their butts off. Ah, what a wonderful dinner after such a hectic day.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The following day James made it to all of his classes, mostly because he knew the Professor were to watch him. Luckily, Harry and Teddy were gone so Defense Against the Dark Arts went by smoothly. Transfiguration, Charms, and Care of Magic Creatures went by in a flash. The day seemed pretty well until James had to go to Potions. He tried to avoid that classroom as much as he could. Not only because of the class was taken there but right next door was where Jennifer Bones- Well, that's for later. Anyway, James made his way down into the dungeon. Fred talked to him in a rapid speed. James wasn't listening. His mind was only concentrated on it. It, the worst day of his life. It had made him break down so many times. It was haunting him to this day. James prayed to God every night to help him forget. It was no use though. The memory and scar from it, was just too deep.

"James? Jay?" Fred asked.

"Huh? What? Yeah?" James blabbered.

"A- well- are you okay, mate?" Fred wondered.

James nodded, "Y-Yeah, why?"

"Because you haven't moved from that spot. Potions is about to start." He notified.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, let's go into the room, I guess." Stuttered James.

Fred looked at James weird for a moment before agreeing and leading the way into the classroom. The room was full. There was only two seats left open actually. They weren't together either. Both boys exchanged looks. Looks that meant _Crap! We can't blow the school up now. _This whole seating thing ruined their plan of the day.

Fred won the seat in the back row so James was stuck with the seat in the third row. Everyone knew that was the worse row. It was where all the weird kids sat in. You know the ones with no friends and stuff. Now, the James was stuck there. He was disgusted with himself. He turned around and flipped off Fred, who shot a glare t his cousin.

"Mr. Potter, please put your finger away." Professor Newton announced as he entered the room. "Or will I have to put it to work?" He asked peering at James over his squared spectacles.

James turned around and shamefully looked at Newton. "My bad, Sir, won't happen again." He assured the teacher. You were a fool to believe him though. For my God, James was- well, James!

"Now today class, we will be learning a new Potions called the Draught of Living Death. It is a difficult Potion to make, normally one would not attempt to make it unless they passed their OWLs. I say, let's give it a try. Now, some kids in this class are not to good with following directions so take a good look at the person sitting next to you. They will be your partners for this. You may now begin." Professor Newton smiled.

James looked to the person next to him. It was a girl. She had dark, brown hair tucked back into a tight ponytail. According to her robes, she was a Gryffindor. James smirked, at least she wasn't a Slytherin. She shot a glare over at James and mumbled, "You going to stare at me all day or are we going to go ahead and do this. Oh, and please don't touch anything. I'm not in the mood to die thanks to you spilling the Potion."

"Haha. Very funny. I dare to say, I am quite well at-"

"Lying is very bad for one's health. Should I dare to tell you." She interrupted him with an innocent smirk.

James leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He rolled his eyes and watched as the girl began to do the Potion. She had a hard, concentrating look on her pale, sweet face. She had beautiful crystal-like eyes. She was petit but had a bloody good figure. James couldn't help but notice he found it hard to take his eyes off of her. He scouted up in his seat a bit to look at the Potion. He checked the other Potions around them. They were either a head or behind. He wasn't sure which.

"I'm James Potter, by the way. Remember the name, you'll be worshipping it one day." He smirked and held his hand out for her to shake it. He gave her a small wink, like he did every time he did this routine.

"I already no who you are. You are the selfish, arrogant, conceded Potter." She paused for a moment and looked up at him. "You may have the looks, but your brother has the thing that really matters- a heart."

"I'd rather have looks than a heart. What do you get from heart? Nothing. A person gets nothing. So I am positive I got the better deal in this." James laughed obnoxiously.

"Oh really?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised. "You should note that with heart you are blessed with me returning your handshake and getting to know my name. Apparently, since you don't like heart, then you don't get to know do you?" She snickered. "Two can play this game."

"Two can play this game." James mocked her. "What the hell. You think your all that don't you?"

"Me? Me? Um, who is doing this assignment and being attack by a pig? I am, not you." She snapped. She continued working.

James gapped at her. He leaned back again and looked away from her. She laughed in pleasure. "You are really dying to know my name aren't you? Too bad, you don't get it."

"You'd probably suck anyway." James mumbled to himself.

"Maybe, maybe not. I've only heard good things, but then again none of the boys I've snogged has gone through the whole school." She added. "You're disgusting."

"I haven't gone through the whole school- that'd be absorbed. I only date people older or my age. Younger kids are out of bounds." James exclaimed.

She curiously looked up at him. Her voice was soft and sweet, "Why is that?"

"I hate it when people get hurt. I don't want to hurt them. It is in the stats that younger girls get hurt easier than older ones. That's why I never do anything more than snogging."

"Maybe, Mr. Potter, maybe you are worth knowing my name." She gazed into his eyes and swore she saw a pinch of hurt lingering in the chocolate presence of them. She shrugged it off and turned back towards the cauldron. "Sarah."

"What?"

"My name is Sarah."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved. Tell me what you think. Good or bad. :)**


	2. The Harsh Truth

**I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. :)**

**I worked real hard on this Chapter so reviews would help out. Favorites, Alerts, and mostly reviews really urge me to continue writing. :)**

* * *

The ceiling was an odd thing if you thought about it. It just hung there protecting you from the rain, yet when someone was decorating their house it needed to match the color scheme. No one really paid attention to it though. They looked at everything else and leave the ceiling to itself, not complimenting on it once. Why put so much effort in something like that when you know no one was going to recognize it or give it a prize. They would just stick their noses up and forget about it. If you were looking for the compliment though, doesn't that hurt? Some people are like ceilings and others are like the rooms. Ones that were the ceilings were screwed. He wondered what gets them through it?

He lay on his bed thinking harshly on this topic. There was no doubt about it though, he was most definitely a room. People followed him everywhere like he was a walking God. He loved the attention it made him feel good about himself, when in dark times. Other times though, the followers could be- a nice way to say this- completely, utterly annoying and they don't just go away. They tagged along and along until you found yourself going nuts. You had to find a way to escape and quit. When a room and a room clash together as in to date, they become a house and everyone wants to get to know them. Even though that seemed so tempting to James and knew he could get that under his fingers, why did he insist on daydreaming about a ceiling? A girl he barely knew? A girl he had to beg to know her name? Why couldn't he keep his mind off of her?

"Dude, I'm going down the breakfast then I'm hanging with my babe for a while before practice so you won't be seeing me." Fred said as he fixed his red hair in the mirror.

James turned his head barely so he could see Fred. He shrugged, "You two don't do anything stupid. No one wants a little Freddie running around." Fred shot a glare at his immature comment. Fred normally would of laughed, but having a serious girlfriend was straightening him out a bit. James hated that. It was like was losing his best friend.

"C'mon, mate, chill out. I'm only joking." James sat up on his bed. "Plus, I know if you were ever to finally grow a pair of balls and lose it with her you would use those good old rubbers. Am I right?" He laughed as he through candy that was setting on his side-table, in his mouth.

"You are really one to tell me about using rubbers? Get out of here. You never use protection!"

"I never do it! I stop right before."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You haven't done it yet either. So, you shouldn't be nagging me about having it." Fred walked into the bathroom and began to brush his teeth. He turned on the water and wet his toothbrush.

James threw himself back down on his bed and laughed, "Can't you take a joke?" In his head though his brain was screaming _If only you knew. If only you knew._

Fred spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out before replying, "Sorry mate, I know I am acting strange-"

"By strange you mean completely out of character, then yes."

Fred shot James another annoyed look and continued, "Its just Hailey has been geting mad at me for behaving _immaturely _and told me she was leaving me if I didn't become more serious. I really like her man... I think- I think I might love her."

"Aw, how cute. Fred gots himself a love." laughed James. He placed his hands over his heart.

"Shut up, mate." He couldn't help but laugh along.

"Confessions. Confessions. Confessions."

"Really shut it."

He paused for a moment and placed a frown on his face, "But Freddie, I thought we were gonna be incest lovers together. You know that's the best kind of love."

Fred shrugged, "Sorry mate, nothing against you or nothing but Hailey has boobs and a butt. I think she wins." He placed a hand on James's shoulder and gave in a friendly squeeze as he played along.

"I can change that. You know there's a thing called plastic surgery and it does wonders." He looked innocently up at his carrot top of a cousin.

An awkward silence drifted into the room but only to be interrupted by the two boys' laughs. James pushed Fred's hand off his shoulder as Fred pushed James on two his bed again while saying, "Get away from me, you creeper." James tumbled off his bed and on to the floor besides it. "Shit." James called out as he hit the floor with a clunk. This just made both kids laugh harder until both faces were beat red. Maybe Fred hadn't changed as much as James had thought. That was a great thing to discover.

They continued to laugh and joke until Fred looked down at his watch and found something horrid out.

"Damn it! I was supposed to meet Hailey ten minutes ago! She is going to be pissed at me." He called out as he quickly put on his tennis shoes. "I did this last time too."

"You should keep track of time better than." James laughed finding this situation hilarious.

"Not funny James. I have to go see you." With that Fred rushed out of the room. James walked to the edge of the stairs and called out to Fred as he ran down them, "Get you some, Mate!" Many gave him a strange look mainly for the reason he was only in boxers. Not only that they were purple and pink boxers Lily had given him as a joke. He wore them to sleep in. They were amazingly comfy. He ignored the rude comments being thrown at him by his fellow peers and turned to head back to his dorm to change.

"Nice boxers. Wear them often? They are certainly... erm... nice or mean? Eh, they are unique choice. Let's just go with that." the voice belonged to a girl and not any girl. That Sarah girl.

Feeling his cheeks flushing bright red for the first time in forever he tried to shrug it off, "I like to keep up with my feminine side so I wear these girly boxers to help me." That sounded good and nice. She would fall for it and think of him as a better person. That was exactly what was going to happen. James could feel it. She couldn't resist him forever...

"Yeah and I am the daughter of the Merlin." She laughed. "Nice try though, Mr.

Or could she?

James's mouth hanged open in shock as she began walking away. He shook it off and ran after her, "Hey you never told me your last name."

"I know." She replied sweetly.

"What is it?"

"I believe its none of your business, Mr.

"Damn. Why you so difficult?" stated James.

"That line there isn't helping you bud." She turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll tell you something okay? I'll only say it once, so listen up or you can just screw yourself. Understand?" She said strictly.

James nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Okay. First off, I am not a Barbie Doll. I am not some kind of creature that you can touch, hold, and play with. I won't ever be you Barbie and you will have to deal with it. Second, if you want to know my name try being yourself for once and stop hiding behind those fake walls you have. I've heard Lily talk about you and this-" She pointed at him, "Does not fit the description she gives of you. well, except the annoying prankster part."

"You know Lily? She knows you? How?"

"Oh and Rose."

"So Rose and Lils know you? I asked but they said-"

"They think its funny watching you desperately trying get into my pants and knowing you won't ever." She turned back around and headed down the stairs again. James followed ignoring the "Nice pants." and "Loving the new look, James!" comments. He was far past angry now, he was plain out pissed. He would never try that. He just wants to snog her that's all and a couple other things if she approved of it.

"Understand me now. I don't know where you got it but I don't mess around with girls! Okay, yeah I do but not in the way you think. I don't try to get into their pants they throw them at me. I try to tell them no, but they insist." James cornered her and glared, "I never have sex just for fun. That is one thing I will never snoop down to because I know its for later in life and plus my Mum would kill me!" He took a breath and stepped away, "Second off, you are a bitch. No better than a Malfoy."

Despite what Al said about them, he hated them. He tried to help Scorpius out two years ago and the boy only spat in his face. James tried to help Draco once by picking things he dropped up and he was awarded with, "I'll have to have these burned now to get the touch of a bloodtraitor off." Malfoys hadn't been the kindest people to him. Actually, they made his life a living hell. He hated them with a passion even though, even Harry insisted they weren't that bad of people.

She looked down sorrowfully and bit her lip trying to fight back tears. James couldn't have given her a worse insault. In her mind, Malfoys were the devil walking. She tried her best to make a name for herself in the world, but no matter what they followed her everywhere. They were inside of her, bubbling underneath her skin, and she hated it. She prayed to God to become someone else. His comment didn't just hurt deep, it left a scar.

* * *

James picked at his food. He was alone for lunch. Fred ditched him for Hailey cause if he wouldn't have it would of been the end of them. With that, James had no company except himself which was probably a good thing since he was still burning from his earlier inquire with Sarah Whoever the heck she was. He knew he should eat because in less than an hour the most intense Quidditch practice of the week was going to be held. Saturdays they practiced from two to seven. He didn't mind because Quidditch was his life as long as Captain Grott didn't piss him off to bad. Grott got under his skin because he pointed out every little thing he did wrong even if he scored. He had no idea why. He was just a victim for an odd reason.

"James Sirius Potter!" Eleven-year-old Lily Potter yelled as she stormed up the Great Hall to where he was sitting. She punched him in the arm. James jumped and rubbed where she punched him. She was glaring at him. She was a volcano waiting to erupt and her lava was heading straight for James and he knew it. Her wild, flaming red hair matched her attitude well. She took after Ginny in that category. Her arms were on her tiny hips in a way that made James think that she was their mother or perhaps, even worse, their Grandmum.

"What the heck was that for?" He asked as he made sure he didn't use foul language in front of her.

"You hurt her James. You hurt her bad. You need to apologize... now." She ordered.

"Lily, nice try, but you can't boss me around. Who do I have to apologize to anyway?" He said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Sarah, you bastard!"

James's eyes widened, "What did you just call me?"

"A bastard." She replied innocently.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked shocked.

"Yes I do, it means you. Now but to business." She put her angelic tone back on. She used it when she knew she did something bad, "Now apologize to Sarah or I'll send a letter telling Mum and Dad that in this past week you've snogged thirteen girls. Oh, and not to forget what you called Sarah." She placed her hands behind her back and smiled, "You do remember your talk with Dad yesterday, don't you?"

"Don't say that word Lils. It's a cuss word. Mum would kill you." He stated. "You don't want that, do you?"

She looked down, "But James, Rose was calling you that and I didn't think it was bad or anything. She never does bad things. Don't tell Mum or Dad, please!" Lily begged. She put her hands together as she pleaded.

"Rose? She said it too?" James looked terrified. "Where did you guys hear that word?"

Lily shrugged and pointed at James, "You. I didn't only hear that word either, I heard ass, asshole, bitch, bastard-"

"Yeah don't repeat them." He told her. "Promise me you won't."

Lily grinned big, "Only if you apologize." She said it in a singing tone.

James rested his head in his hand and groaned, "Fine. You have to promise to not tell Mum about the thirteen girls ting, Sarah issue, or the cuss words though, understand?"

Lily nodded, "Of course I do. I promise."

"Good. I have to go to practice now. I'll apologize later. See you." James got up and ran out of the Great Hall. Lily snickered to herself as he did as she acted as innocent as she could. Once she was sure he was gone, she pulled out a piece of parchment, sat down where James had just left, and began to write a letter.

_Dear Daddy,_

She didn't promise anything about not telling him. That was not part of the agreement.

* * *

"Alright mates, let's start today's practice by with a 'ittle warm up. Everyone take a few laps 'round this 'ere pitch and report back 'ere. Got it?" Wesley Grott ordered as everyone walked out with a broom in his or her hand on to the pitch. "We gots a hard practice 'head of us. We gots to prepare from the match against Hufflepuff Tuesday. Its the first match of the season. We gots to win." He was a dictator. Everything had to be his way or it was all James's fault.

Snow drizzled down lightly covering them in white specs. All wore their winter offits that consisted of long, tan sweat pants and a Gryffindoor sweater with gold and red stripes on it. It kept them warm during these horrid weeks of winter. James enjoyed the snow though. It gave him reasons to miss class. A simple excuse like _I had a bad cold_ worked well. James mounted his broom and took off to the sky along with the rest of the team. He was i know hurry so he took his time flying. Al flew next to him. It was his first year on the team. He was cut the year before for the reason they already and a bloody good Seeker. Al was twice the Seeker Pins was. James preferred him.

"The wind is freezing." Al said with his teeth chattering.

James shrugged, "You get used to it after a while. Soon you'll be so numb you won't feel a thing."

"Oh, great." Al said sarcastically.

"However, if you begin to lose movement in your hands or something or they are changing colors, fly to the ground and run straight to Madame Prompfry. You probably caught frostbite or something. I doubt your fingers would have to be removed though. Very rarely does that occur." James informed Al. He had to laugh at his younger brother's expression.

"Fingers come off? I don't want that. You aren't helping, James." He spat. "I don't need more things to worry about."

He chuckled, "Sorry, Al. Hey um, can you answer something for me? You know brother to brother?"

Al nodded, "Yeah, sure. Shoot me."

"Am I-"

"Hey Potters, get you arse up 'ere wit' the rest of us! I shoulda knew two Potters would kill us. One causes us 'nough mistakes." If you haven't noticed by now Grott didn't like pronouncing the full word. Thought it was cooler not too.

"Hey Grott, I can't understand you. Could you say that again?" laughed James.

"Gets up 'ere!"

"Huh? Get up ear? Sorry, ears don't get up?"

"James, what are you doing?" Al asked. "You're going to get yourself kicked off the team."

James shrugged, "You'll lose the best Chaser than."

Al rolled his eyes and flew faster to catch up with the rest of the team. James decided to do his own thing. He dove down to the ground and scooped up a snowball. He flew back up and threw it at Grott hitting him right in the face. "Score!" He called out as he fist pumped. Grott galred, "You tink you a wise man? You wrong."

"I. Don't. Understand. You. Pronounce. Your. Words. More. Clearer." James said really slowly pronouncing each word perfectly.

"Potter, you gon' gets it."

"And you are going to get nothing."

"Potter!"

"Grott!"

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Potter this ain't funny."

"Potter this ain't funny."

"Stop copyin' me."

"Stop copyin' me."

"You arse."

"Thank you, Grott. That means a lot." James pretended to whip a tear from his eye. To his amusement, the rest of the team laughed at him. That was what he fed off of. "Thank you my kind people." He flew by them and gave them all high-fives except Al, who looked disgusted.

"Dad's going to kill you. Can you be anymore disrespectful? He is our Captain." He whispered to his older brother.

James laughed, "What Dad doesn't hear about doesn't hurt me. We both know you weren't say anything. Right?" Al nodded knowing he would kill him if he didn't. "Plus, Grott doesn't deserve being Captain."

James flew away, but not fast enough. He still heard two words muttered by his own brother, "Neither do you."

* * *

**I hope you liked the Chapter. Its a bit shorter than normal but I like it. Reviews are loved. :D**


	3. Flirting with Disaster

**Thanks to everyone for waiting! I've worked really hard on this, and reviews are cherished! School's been killing me and that's why updates have been slow recently Thanks to all who have reviewed it because it means the world to me!**

James was not in a good mood as he left Quidditch practice despite having made an excellent fool out of Grott. So Albus didn't think he was good enough to be Quidditch captain? He'd prove his little brother dead wrong. Besides, what did little brothers know? He still fervently believed that they were only there to be little henchmen for the older brother. He randomly sat down at the Gryffindor table and began pulling all food within reach of him onto his plate. A girl with blonde curls in pigtails giggled and kept staring at him, much to his annoyance. Finally he talked to her, to keep things from getting really awkward. "Hey, there, sweetcheeks."

The girl giggled as he wondered who she was. "H-Hi," she answered shyly. "Y-you're James Potter…" she sighed, stating the rather obvious. Eh, he still went for blondes no matter how dumb they were.

"Yeah," he agreed with a smile. "The one and only. The most suave and smooth guy in this school and you're lucky enough to be talking to him." As the girl dissolved into more giggles, he noticed someone stand up on the other side of her. He swallowed nervously when he noticed her look of disdain and disapproval as she rolled her eyes. She stalked out of the Great Hall, her books stacked neatly in her arms. He suddenly found himself ashamed of flirting with the blonde, the look of Sarah's disapproval etched into his brain.

He half-heartily wanted to shove this girl off and chase after Sarah. He didn't know why, but for some reason he needed Sarah to like him. He wanted her. He bet it was only, because he couldn't have her.

"So like what does suave mean?" the blonde girl asked as she tilted her head to the side. "I don't understand." She giggled.

_Thank Merlin, she is hot. _Thought James as he thought of a smooth response. He cleared his throat and scouted closer to the girl and smiled, "It means that my lips are going to find their way on yours in a moment. So I think we should go hit an abandoned corridor." He grinned and took a hold of her hand lightly. "Doesn't that sound great?

My hands might find their way around your body as well, like a nice massage, James's way." He grinned brightly as he put on his most seductive charms.

She seemed to melt away by the touch of his hand. She giggled more and blushed deep scarlet. It was going just how James wanted it to. He laughed and stood up, and she followed as if she was in a trance-like state. He led her out of the Great Hall and into the hallway. As he made his way up the stairs, Sarah's face came into his mind. That sad, disappointed disapproval look. If only she knew about last year, then maybe she would understand his ways better. He shrugged off the feeling that made him reconsider for the first time. He took a deep breath and found his way to the most deserted hallway known as-

"Snogging Central." James announced as he led the blonde to a bench. They sat down and she just continued to giggle away. Quite annoying in James's mind, but he knew all it would be gone once they were sucking off eachother's faces.

"Sounds romantic…" sighed the girl merrily.

James gave her an odd look. _Romantic? How the hell- Ah, nevermind. Let's just get this done_, he thought to himself as he began to lean down towards her. She leaned up towards him. Both lips were parted as they connected into a fragile kiss. First it started out a nice little time, until James took control. He ran his hands all over her silhouette, and shoved his tongue tot he back of her mouth, as if he was trying to reach down her throat. Satisfaction struck the fourteen-year-old boy as she cringed at his touch. It seemed to be too much for her, as she began to back away, but James just kept going. Feeling all of her. The feeling of power over her was to die for. This time he made the rules and she had no choice, like him so many long days ago. This was James Sirius Potter's house, and everyone fell under his control, if they knew what was best for them.

"James please stop…" Her voice was full of pleading. James broke apart from her and looked into her eyes. The look in them was too painful for him to look at, so he looked at the floor. She scouted away from him and mumbled, "That may be your style, but it's a little too much for me… For Melin's sake I am only _thirteen_."

"T-Thirteen?" He croaked out. His mind was whizzing around. He bit his lip and prayed to someone, anyone as his mind began to throb. Memories flooded around him, but he only saw parts of his past. Memories of going down to the dungeons, to the lost hallway down there. The most vivid memory was the one of her. That evil, little witch. He scrowled. An odd realization hit him. He was no longer the victim, he was the criminal taking away innocence from so many girls just to seek revenge on someone who was long gone now.

She nodded and watched him carefully, "James, are you okay?" Her voice was full of worry. He had to leave her alone before he began to take advantage of her again. He needed someone older than himself. Not younger. He never did it to younger students. He should've asked her name before doing all of it.

He shook his head and looked up, "If I would have known that you were younger than me, I wouldn't have done this to you. I'm sorry-" He stopped before saying, "I hadn't caught your name."

"Dianna." She mumbled quietly. "I'm a second year from Hufflepuff." She noted.

His jaw dropped. A second year looking like that. Damn, has puberty done her good? He raised his eyebrow and bit his lip. He totally thought she was a fifth year. His mistake. NO wonder why she didn't understand bigger words. She was almost two years younger than he was!

"A second year? Damn, I'm sorry Dianna. I should've known better. I got- sort of- carried away. I never meant to hurt you or anything…"

"Oh, you didn't hurt me just made me feel not pleasant…" She pondered.

"If we can keep this meeting a secret, and we can let it fly into the past. We can be friends. You are a pretty cool second year. My little sister is a first year. My brother is a third. I am a fourth. We're all Gryffindors though."

Dianna grinned brightly, "Friends? With you? But you are James Potter!"

He nodded, "And you are Dianna." He laughed. "If you forgive me, I promise I will never do this again. If any other person tries to do it to you, I'll beat the crap out of them for you. I'll be like a protector for you. Understand?"

She giggled and blushed again, "Alright Mr. Potter."

She sounded identical to Lily for a moment. Lily was so innocent, his baby sister, what if their were guys trying to do this to her as well. He thought he was going to be sick. Lily with a boy. Of course, she would be like Dianna and willingly go, because of the attention. Would she have the voice to actually tell them to stop? Or would she just let them continue. He gave Dianna points for calling her limit. Maybe, if he would have…

"You are brave to say stop. Most girls your age, and boys, just let the older person go on. Even if they feel uncomfortable. They just let the person do whatever." He stated the obvious.

"Well, my big brother warned me about this. He says I am too wild for the worst. He says if I ever do things mark my limits. Oh, and he'll kill the boy who tries to get into my pants." She noted with a smile.

James raised an eyebrow curious if he knew he brother or not, "And who is your brother?"

She smiled, "Erwin, but many people call him by his middle name, Wesley. Wesley Grott."

James's eyes grew so big that he thought they were going to explode out of his head. He stuttered, "You mean, t-the captain of the Gryffindor Q-Quidditch team?" He felt faint. He was going to die.

She nodded, "Yes, as in your captain. Is that a problem?"

"He'll kill me! Don't tell him, and don't let him find out about what happened!" He announced. "Please, I beg you! He'll have me thrown off the team. He already hates me."

"Well, you are a dick to him." She stated. "But I find it funny."

James laughed out in relief. "Hey, don't you have a bad vocabulary for a second year?"

She shrugged, "Have you met my brother?"

James laughed, "Yeah, yeah I-"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

He turned his head to find McGonagall glaring at him behind her squared spectacles. He gulped as he saw another person with her. It was no one other than Sarah herself. She had a look of disgust on her face still as she stood with her arms folded across her chest.

"Not taking advantage of younger girls now, are you? I thought you had more respect than that. You were certainly raised better than that." Professor stated.

"Professor, does it look like I am taking advantage of her? No, ma'am, we are just talking. Like people do." He snapped at her. He still sounded respectful though. Only he could master that.

"Should've known you'd be trouble from your name." She shook her head. She walked over to Dianna and asked, "Did he do anything to you, my dear?" She turned back at James and muttered, "She is only a second year, you know!"

Dianna looked at James for a moment and then back at McGonagall. She debated whether to admit it or not. She was Headmistress of Hogwarts. She looked down bashfully, "Some things… Nothing bad though. I brought it on myself. He stopped after he found out my age, though. Then we just talked."

He swore under his breath waiting for his punishment. He sighed and looked down. Damn, he should've known that she was going to tell. He knew within the next day, he was getting a Howler or a visit from his parents. Or perhaps, both.

"Dear Merlin, child. Did you learn anything from your parents?" McGonagall scolded James. "My office, now. No excuses. You'll parents will be waiting for you in there. I am afraid I have no choice, but to let your parents help. I surely can't get through to you."

She turned to Dianna, "Dear let's get you down to dinner. You must be starving." With that the two of them left and only James and Sarah were left in the corridor.

"Just because you are hurting doesn't mean you have to hurt others." Sarah spat.

"What do you mean? I don't hurt at all. And I don't mean to hurt other people, it just happens." He replied coldly. "I don't know who you think you are, but sure as hell, if you don't leave me alone to my own business I will harm you."

"The only way you can hurt anyone is if you kill them with your _charms, _and rape them. You going to rape me, Potter? I am so scared. I know you won't. You don't have the balls to hurt anyone. That isn't whom you are, so quite pretending that is. Just be you for once and stop hiding behind your dumb lies. Don't be stupid." Sarah's voice softened up as she came to the end. James though, was exploding.

"DON"T YOU DARE TELL ME WHO I AM! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T AND CAN DO. I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU. YOU ARE SO WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING!" He yelled aloud that he was surprised that no one came to check on them.

Sarah stepped towards him and looked at him with eyes like bright crystals, "You know James, I do talk to Lily. The stories that she tells of you makes you sound like a hero. Why doesn't that James ever show up here? What are you hiding so secretive below this? I know you can be a real, good person. Dianna seemed happy to be with you. You stopped yourself, and it's my fault that you are in trouble."

"Yeah, well you think? I am still in trouble." He groaned. He didn't care for the rest that she had said. He knew that it was true. He kept closed up so much, that he was exploding now.

"I can go up with you and tell them that I was wrong. That nothing actually happened. Well, things did, but you stopped after you found out her age." She mumbled slightly.

James had a bipolar feeling coming off this woman, but he sort of like it. It separated her from the rest. It made her stand out, and James liked that. She was also very stubborn about things she believed in, and she wasn't going to back down from a fight. There was so much about her that made him want to jump for joy, but thee was still the part that made him want to throw up chunks.

"Could you?" He asked. "Please. I don't want Mum and dad thinking badly of me. Mostly, because I am already grounded for winter break coming up and some of the summer. I don't want anything more. "

Sarah laughed, "All right." There was an awkward silence following this. She filled it through with her voice, in a soft, sweet tone. "You know I don't mean to be mean to you right. I may come off a bitch, but it's only because I hear stories about you from your family and then I see you doing things like this, and it makes me feel like you are hiding something. Something that needs to be exposed to someone. I am really good at keeping secrets, if you ever need to tell someone, I am all ears." She took a stepped towards him.

He looked down. The offer was so tempting, but he couldn't. He wouldn't tell. It was too embarrassing to admit. He couldn't tell her it. He looked up and said quickly, "Don't have anything hidden. Nope. Let's just, er, go up to McGonagall's office and meet my fate. Sounds good, eh?"

She looked disappointed that he didn't take her offer, but she smiled and replied, "Sounds good." They began walking before he turned to her and asked, "So you going to tell me your last name?"

She pondered a bit before replying with a smile, "I don't believe you are worthy of it yet, Mr. Potter. Maybe later, perhaps."

James groaned and she laughed.

"It's still war isn't it…?" James asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah. I am a _bitch_ remember? You know from our fight in the common room earlier." She brought that event back up.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, all right. I overrated. I honestly don't even remember what's it about."

She grinned, "Oho, Potter apologizing? There's a first."

"Hey, I apologize all the time."

"Right, of course." She giggled. "I'm sorry for everything too? Can we start off fresh now? With no ties a hold of us, to cause us to fight. You know, you are okay, when you aren't being a psycho boy." She stated.

He laughed, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good." They approached the entrance to the office and she gleefully mumbled, "You are closer Potter. You are closer."

As they stepped on the stairs something inside him began to purr happily. Could it actually be what he thought it was? Was it actually his heart purring happily from this past meeting? James hoped that in the future, their relationship wouldn't be one that resembled a rollarcoastor. He was never a fan of those things.


End file.
